He May Not Love You, But Someone Else Does!
by Garucca-Lover24
Summary: ONE SHOT Love was always a struggle for Pucca, i am always a diffident person, always am and I always will be. Many guys have come and go like the clouds passing by in the sky. People in Sooga Middle don't get me! Not a very good summary, but a good one shot, Please read and Review! PuccaXAbyo then PuccaXGaru!


**~ONE SHOT~ ENJOY~**

**He may not love you, But someone else does**

**PUCCA POV**

Love was always a struggle for me. I never knew what to do around crushes and couldn't even imagine what it'd be like to have a boyfriend. Will it be like one of those stories in the paper where one of us go psychotic and murder the other or like a fairytale where everything turns out absolutely perfect in the end? I am always a diffident person, always am and I always will be. Many guys have come and go like the clouds passing by in the sky.

It's not the usual life of a thirteen year old, but it's better than you'd think.

I don't get people at my school Sooga Middle and they don't get me, they think I don't hear the quiet murmurs and whispers about my eccentricity, insecurity, and quietness. I always hear them talking about me. Well all except one...

Garu Sanada.

He is the only one who I have never heard talking about me. He's always such a congenial boy, and strange in his own ways (but aren't we all?). He's a very nice kid, but I've never thought of him as a guy I'd like, many other girls do though. He doesn't talk much either, more than me, that's for sure. But like I said, I don't think I could manage with a guy like him.

The one that I'm out for is Abyo; he's also very nice and cute. He's very talkative also; I've always imagined myself with a talkative guy to make up for my quietness. Now that I think about it Abyo has never made fun of me either, so there is another reason!

It is currently February 14th, Valentine's Day. All of the girls at our school do something super cheesy in front of a guy they like, most of the time they get turned down though so I don't usually see the point. But today I do. I get it. I am going to walk up to Abyo and pour my heart out to him. But, what if I'm being too straightforward or desperate? Whatever, this is our last year in this school anyway.

I am wearing my black jacket over my solid dark red shirt and a black skirt with my black shoes. I love wearing clothes with the colors that affiliate with holidays. I have a small present for Abyo in my bag; I shove it even deeper in my backpack so it is completely invisible. I went through my normal classes like usual, each minute getting closer to the time when I'll tell him. Each excruciating minute increasing my fear and anxiety.

I turn my head towards the clock every minute. Its last period right now, homeroom class. Most people just sit and talk and laugh. I sit and talk to my thoughts and laugh at my odds of Abyo actually accepting me. The thought of him saying no just kills me. I put my head on my desk then feel a hand on my shoulder; I turn around and see him. Abyo says, "Are you ok?"

My cheeks flush a bright crimson as I look down and nod. "Ok if you aren't feeling well you should go to the nurse's office ok?" I nod again and he walks away. I make sure he isn't behind me and let out a huge sigh. Why do I always tense up like that! I collapse my head back on the desk.

The final bell rings, I feel as though it were the last bell I would ever hear. I feel my head and face getting really hot. I have to do this though. Abyo stays after school on Tuesdays because he studies in the library and his dad are out at work and refuse to have him at home alone.

I walk up to the top floor of our school where the library is. My shoes make clicking noises that ricochet off of the walls. I slowly open the door to the library so I don't make any noise. I stealthily tiptoe past many shelves. Our library is a lot bigger than normal school libraries. I finally get to the final shelf. I peek through it and see Abyo sitting there, he's listening to music with his earphones on. My head gets all hot because I'm so nervous. To my surprise I'm not the only one here. I crouch down next to two girls from my chemistry class, Ring-Ring and Ching. "What are you doing here?" Ching whispers, looking through the shelf to see if he can hear. Fortunately he can't.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" I whisper back to her.

"Oh, look she talks." Ring-Ring says rolling her eyes.

"Ring-Ring shut up," Ching says, "Sorry about her. She gets extremely rude when she's pissed off." Ring-Ring rolls her eyes again.

"Why are you pissed off?" I ask then immediately say, "Not to pry or anything! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She turns away from me and says, "No it's fine." I see her fists clench as she says, "My stupid boyfriend dumped me today. Off all the freaking days it had to be Valentine's Day."

I put my hand on her shoulder, reassuring her, "its ok. Guys are complex creatures."

"That's true." She says starting to smile.

I smile and remember, "Why are you two here anyway?"  
"Oh yeah, Ching here is going to ask out Abyo." Ring-Ring says pointing at Ching, "I assume by your expression you were here to do the same."

I let out a small embarrassed laugh and say, "Yeah."

"Well," Ching says with a smile, "May the best girl win!"

"Of course." I say.

"You know, you're not as quiet and boring as I thought you'd be." Ring-Ring says.

"Yeah," Ching agrees, "By the way I never knew your name. What is it? I'm sorry I never knew!"

"Yeah I don't mind you not knowing my name, didn't you come to school recently?" Ching nods and I say, "Yeah my name is-"

We're cut off by a very confused Abyo asking, "Is anyone there?" All three of us tense up.

"I can't go!" Ching says with her face all red.

Ring-Ring looks over at me, "I'll go." I say.

"Really? You will?" Ching says.

"Of course," I say, "but promise me no matter what happens you'll still be my friend?"

"Of course!" Ching says, "and the same goes for you."

I smile and walk over to Abyo. It all happened so fast. One moment we were talking, next the whole world around me froze, and before I knew what I was doing my feet had auto-piloted me out of the library.

Before I knew it I was in front of the school panting and sitting on a bench. I don't know why I was crying, but I was. The tears rapidly slid down the side of my face. I wonder what happened after I left.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around and yell, "I don't want to talk about it ok!" I see Garu standing there, I sit back down and say, "I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood."

He sits next to me, "Well you aren't the only one." He says with a sigh.

"You're in a bad mood?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says looking up at the sky.

"Well you're definitely good at not showing it." I say and he smiles.

"It's Valentines, I'm always in a bad mood." He says.

"You don't like Valentines?" I ask

"Nope." Garu said

"Why not?"

He sighs again and says, "There's every girl around me constantly, it's been like that since kindergarten. There's nothing good about me. Anyway those girls always keep me away from the girl I really want to be with. I was hoping to find her here after school."

"And did you?" I ask then quickly say, "Not to pry or anything! I was just... Curious I guess."

He smiles, "Of course I did. She's still here and I'm going to ask her out."

"What do you think she'll say?" I ask.

"I don't know." He says, "You tell me." and hands me a box of chocolates.

I blush and say, "Um why are you giving me these?"

"Because the girl who I was looking for is the one who's sitting right in front of me." He says.

My heart pounds like a drum. My frown is immediately turned upside down. I throw my arms around Garu and say, "Why wouldn't I say yes?"

"I don't know?" He says unsure.

I walk to school the next day with my new boyfriend. Valentines didn't turn out exactly how I planned but it still turned out as amazing as ever. If you're wondering what Abyo had said to me, why don't you ask his new girlfriend who is my new best friend. (Ching)

* * *

**Well i hoped you like it this is was first _one-shot_ not story! but anyways please review, please no flame! **


End file.
